Do seu lado
by Pichitinha
Summary: Pós O último Olímpiano. Percy e Annabeth têm uma pequena discussão, como é a reconciliação? Songfic com "do seu lado" do jota Quest.


**Título:** Do seu lado.  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Naty L. Potter .  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Marcia Litman.  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Concurso NFF V/2011, Songfics, Pós-TLO, Percy's PoV. Ignora Heróis do olímpo.  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Nenhum.  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> PG.  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> One-Shot.  
><strong>Completa:<strong> Não.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong>  
><strong>Música:<strong> Do seu lado - Jota Quest.  
><strong>NA:** Nada demais, só avisar que usei _Wise Girl_ no lugar de "Sabidinha", e _Seaweed Brain_no lugar de "Cabeça de Alga".

_**Do Seu Lado**_

Eu fui para o meu chalé e me joguei na minha cama. Se Annabeth cogitou a hipótese de que eu iria atrás dela para pedir desculpas, ah, ela estava _errada_, muito errada. Sempre tenho que agir como se eu fosse o culpado - o que, na maioria das vezes era verdade -, mas eu já estava farto de ir atrás dela mesmo nas raras ocasiões em que eu não tinha feito nada.

Havíamos discutido. Até aí, tudo bem. Não era como se não soubéssemos lidar com isso, ao menos não depois de tanta prática. Mas numa discussão como aquela não havia culpados, e depois da briga eu estava disposto a esquecer e seguir com ela pra um passeio, mas é claro que _ela_ficou emburrada, me empurrou para fora do caminho, e seguiu para a cabine de Atena. Quer dizer, por que ela tinha de ficar brava de qualquer forma?

Fora há meia hora, no jogo de caça a bandeira. Estávamos no mesmo time, e havíamos sido escolhidos como capitães, coisa que _sempre_ funcionou em batalhas, guerras, casos de vida ou morte, armadilhas, e esse tipo de coisa. Mas parece que só da certo em casos extremos, porque numa brincadeira como aquela, não dera certo _mesmo_.

Eu e ela discutimos estratégias por um bom tempo no dia anterior - bem, eu _tentei_, mas o cabelo macio dela revelando partes estratégicas de seu pescoço não era bom pra minha concentração - e achávamos que estava tudo certo para a hora do jogo. Ledo engano. Três dos atacantes principais se machucaram quando tropeçaram e caíram em cima um do outro, então tivemos que reformular tudo já nos primeiros cinco minutos.

E bem, é _claro_que nós discordamos sobre qual seria a melhor tática. Eu queria seguir o plano B, que havíamos feito pro caso de perdermos um atacante no meio do jogo, e ela o C, que seria pro caso de perdermos mais do que duas pessoas no meio do jogo. Mas, resumindo, ficamos discutindo o tempo inteiro e o time meio que mixou os planos e seguiu sem nós, ganhando. O problema é que Annabeth ficou irritada por eu tê-la feito perder o jogo - como se a culpa fosse minha - e por eu não confiar nas estratégias dela, que é, oh deuses, filha grande deusa da estratégia - grande coisa.

_Faz muito tempo_  
><em>Mas eu me lembro<em>  
><em>Você implicava comigo<em>

Depois que o jogo foi dado como encerrado, eu fui até ela e falei algo como "Hey, vamos esquecer isso, foi só um jogo idiota, e nós vencemos. Que tal uma volta no lago?". Por algum motivo isso a deixou mais nervosa, e ela exclamou algo como "Me poupe, Percy!", como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa muito, mas muito errada.

Na hora eu fiquei irritado, mas depois simplesmente ignorei. Segui para o meu chalé, e, após deitar na cama, como já dito, fiquei esperando ela aparecer. Não era como se eu estivesse bravo com ela também, e estivesse irritado, pois na verdade eu não estava. Mas eu tinha meu orgulho, poxa! Ela não podia esperar que eu fosse atrás dela, sabendo que ela ia me xingar de idiota, depois esbravejar coisas em grego, me ignorar, e só então baixar a guarda pra conversarmos. Eu ia esperar que _ela_viesse atrás de mim para que pulássemos direto pra conversa, ou então pro pós-conversa.

_Mas hoje eu vejo_  
><em>Que tanto tempo<em>  
><em>Me deixou muito mais calmo<em>

O problema é que naquela noite ela não foi, e isso meio que me incomodou. Então no dia seguinte fui pro café cedo, comi rapidamente na minha mesa, e voltei pro meu chalé. Eu sempre ia atrás dela logo depois da briga, mas ela não aparecia sequer no mesmo dia? Isso não era nem um pouco certo.

Tudo bem, somos diferentes. Eu ia atrás dela mais por não aguentar ficar longe do que por outra coisa, mas Annabeth era difícil, porque ela era teimosa. Não que eu não fosse, mas ela era em exagero. Seria difícil pra ela ceder e vir atrás de mim, eu sei disso, e talvez por isso mesmo que eu estava esperando que ela fosse. Chamem-me do que quiserem, mas queria ver ela cedendo ao menos uma vez. Se ela gosta de mim não há nada de mal nisso, certo?

_O meu comportamento egoísta_  
><em>O seu temperamento difícil<em>

Pensei nas brigas que tivemos antes. Não que tenha pensado em todas - porque eu precisaria de _muita_memória pra isso -, mas num geral do nosso relacionamento. E quando digo relacionamento eu falo dos anos que nos conhecemos, pois antes de minha namorada, ela era minha melhor amiga.

Nós brigamos muito no decorrer do tempo, e no começo era tudo diferente. Annabeth me irritava de verdade, com essa coisa de mandar, de achar que sabia mais, de me tratar como se eu fosse lesado. Essas eram coisa que me tiravam completamente do sério quando nos conhecemos, e como sempre discordávamos, as brigas eram constantes.

_Você me achava muito esquisito_  
><em>E eu te achava tão chata<em>

Mas com o tempo... bem, fica meio difícil não perceber que nossas brigas tomaram outros rumos. Na época eu não sabia - e tampouco ela - que era o ciúmes - ou talvez a raiva interna que tínhamos de nós mesmos por não conseguirmos admitir o que sentíamos - que nos levava a brigar. Luke, por exemplo, era algo que sempre me fazia elevar a voz com ela. Eu não entendia - aliás, eu não gostava do fato - como ela podia acreditar nele depois de tanta coisa que ele tinha feito - claro que depois ele se redimiu e etc. Na época eu não sabia, porque não gostava, eu simplesmente não gostava. Hoje sei que eu não gostava, pois isso me fazia pensar que ela gostava dele, e isso... era inaceitável.

E não comecem achando que todas as brigas eram minha culpa. Se o Luke já não fosse o bastante, eu conheci a Rachel. Annabeth ainda nega - e negará até morrer, eu sei - que sentia ciúmes dela, mas era algo tão óbvio que me pergunto como na época eu não via isso. Tudo era motivo pra ela mudar a voz e imitar com sarcasmo e raiva "_Rachel isso, Rachel aquilo_", ou mesmo murmurar coisas - achando que não ouviria - como "Aquela mortal que acha que pode aparecer do nada e..." enfim, coisas e mais coisas.

Mas hoje eu já consigo ver que aquilo foi necessário. Talvez se ela não aparentasse gostar do Luke eu não teria percebido o quanto eu queria que ela, na verdade, gostasse de mim. E se não houvesse a Rachel, ela podia não ter demonstrado.

Foi complicado, mas foi necessário pra que a gente se tornasse o que é hoje, pra que a gente assumisse e começasse a namorar, para a que a gente... bem, começasse a _construir algo permanente_.

_Mas tudo o que acontece na vida_  
><em>Tem um momento e um destino<em>  
><em>Viver é uma arte, é um ofício<em>  
><em>Só que precisa cuidado<em>

E bem, foi pensando nessas brigas, no motivo de tudo, que eu percebi que eu não realmente odiava ter de ir atrás dela. Aliás, eu não me importava de correr atrás, de implorar, de ouvi-la xingando e esbravejando, porque no fim eu sempre a calava com um beijo e a fazia sorrir entre os meus lábios, e aquilo valia a pena.

Engoli meu orgulho, e resolvi ir atrás dela, mas não foi preciso muito, pois na hora que eu abri a porta, vi que ela estava há três passos de alcançar essa. _Ela havia ido atrás de mim_.

Senti-me idiota de pensar que ela não iria. Era Annabeth. Por mais ou menos brigas ela gostava de mim, assim como eu gostava dela. E ela _também_engolira o orgulho e a teimosia pra ir até mim.

_Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro_  
><em>É o maior desperdício<em>  
><em>O teu amor pode estar<em>  
><em>Do seu lado<em>

Ela mexia os dedos com ansiedade, quando me alcançou, e não me olhou nos olhos. Parecia nervosa, e eu me senti extremamente dono de mim quando pensei em como eu já estava habituado a ir atrás dela, não sentindo mais aquele desconforto.

- Annabeth? - Falei, incitando-a a falar alguma coisa.

Ela suspirou e olhou pra mim, mas sua expressão mudou assim que viu meu sorriso convencido. Ela revirou os olhos e disse:

- Ok, você tinha razão, devíamos ter esquecido a briga. Desculpe. - Ela cuspiu as palavras, e quando abri a boca para revidar, ela completou: - e não se atreva a fazer gracinhas, Percy Jackson, pois posso muito bem refazer o caminho até o meu chalé.

Eu tentei não rir, mas não consegui. Puxei-a pra mim ainda rindo e juntei nossos lábios. Brigados ou não, ela _sempre_retribuía.

_O amor é o calor_  
><em>Que aquece a alma<em>  
><em>O amor tem sabor<em>  
><em>Pra quem bebe a sua água<em>

Puxei-a para dentro do meu chalé e fechei a porta, sem me separar dela.

Brigar não era bom, na verdade, mas nos reconciliarmos sempre era. E eu estava acostumado com aquilo, não seríamos Percy e Annabeth se não brigássemos, eu não seria um _Seaweed Brain_ se não discutíssemos, tampouco ela seria minha _Wise Girl_sem as reconciliações.

E eu estava disposto a aturar aquilo por muito tempo.

Eu não desisti da imortalidade por alguns anos. Eu desisti da imortalidade por uma _vida_com ela. Uma vida cheia de brigas e reconciliações.

Uma vida _feliz_.

_E hoje mesmo quase não lembro_  
><em>Que já estive sozinho<em>  
><em>Que um dia seria seu marido<em>  
><em>Seu príncipe encantado<em>

_Ter filhos, nosso apartamento_  
><em>Fim de semana no sítio<em>  
><em>Ir ao cinema todo domingo<em>  
><em>Só com você do meu lado<em>

_Mas tudo que acontece na vida_  
><em>Tem um momento e um destino<em>  
><em>Viver é uma arte, é um ofício<em>  
><em>Só que precisa cuidado<em>

_Pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro_  
><em>É o maior desperdício <em>  
><em>O teu amor pode estar<em>  
><em>Do seu lado<em>

_O amor é o calor_  
><em>Que aquece a alma<em>  
><em>O amor tem sabor<em>  
><em>Pra quem bebe a sua água<em>

_O amor é o calor_  
><em>Que aquece a alma<em>  
><em>O amor tem sabor<em>  
><em>Pra quem bebe a sua água<em>


End file.
